X–Men Evolution: X–celeration
by BladeBrave04
Summary: Shawn Thomas Kenway or Red Blur is a student of Charles Xaiver's School for the Gifted. Together with the other X-Men he will help others learn to use their powers to help people while battling the evil forces of Magneto and the Brotherhood. OCxKitty. OCxRogue.
1. Strategy X

Hey, guys! This will be my first Marvel story! I notice there haven't been a mutant with Flash's power.

Chapter 1: Strategy X

A Caucasian girl with a tall and athletic figure was taking pictures for the school paper. She has long red hair, which she wears freely down her back and green eyes. She's wearing a form–fitting pale purple shirt with a slight V–neck that shows her navel, tan khakis and brown open–toed sandals. She also has gold bracelets on each of her wrists, and rings on her index fingers, and thumbs.

A guy with blonde hair, a football player scored a touchdown as the girl took a picture of him as he asks, "Hey Jean, did you get that for the yearbook?"

Jean move the camera down as she said, "No this is for my personal collection."

A handsome Caucasian man with tall and lean frame watching the game while having a quarter go between his fingers. He has clean cut brown hair; his eyes were covered by ruby quartz glasses. He is wearing blue sweater over a pale–yellow shirt, tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes. This is Scott Summers. He was watching Jean and the player walk back to the bench when one of the players came to Duncan as he said, "Hey look at that."

He pointed to a pale guy light green hue with shabby light brown hair, which was in almost like a miniature mullet fashion. His eyes possessed that of bright yellow nature. He wore a long sleeved brown shirt, rolled up past his elbows. Underneath that, he wore a long sleeved white shirt. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, with huge tears on where the knees were. He wore a pair of white sneakers, untied.

As Duncan's friend said "Tolansky is at it again." Tolansky takes a wallet from a guy's pocket and takes the money out smiling evilly.

Duncan smirk and turned his head towards the coach as he asks, "Hey coach, can we be excused for a second?"

The Coach look at the scoreboard with Home: 49 and Visitor: 17 as he said "Yeah, yeah just hustle back." He waves his hand for them to hurry.

Duncan and his two football buddies go with him with Jean watching them take off after Tolansky.

Scott accidentally dropped his quarter as he said, "Oh man my cash." He and his friend saw a hand taking a wallet as he said "Hey check it. Looks like someone is taking up a collection."

As his friend ask, "Wow should we call the cops?"

As Scott said, "Hold that option over." He walks down the bleaches.

Meanwhile, Tolansky looked around and grabbed another wallet as he said, "Got another one." He starts laughing then get pulled back by the football guys and lands on his back with cash floating around him coming from his pockets.

As Duncan said walking up to him "Well if it ain't Toady Tolansky picking up a little spare change."

As Tolansky said crawling back a bit "Uh, hi Duncan look I can explain."

As Duncan said, "Shut up frog face!" He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the metal fence.

As the brown football player said pounding his fist with his hand "Let's crush him Dunc."

As Scott said "Let's not Dunc just chill. The wallets are still there. How about we have him give back the cash? No harm done."

As Tolansky said nodding his head "Yeah, Yeah, see here's the money." He holds up the money that he stolen from people's wallets as Duncan ask, "What do guys care about this scummos Summers?"

Scott shrugged as he said crossing his arms "Not much, but I'm not crazy about three against one either." As he asks, "So how about we settle this peacefully?"

As Duncan said "I think me and my buds are gonna squash this slime ball. So, you and your stupid sunglasses at night can just bail."

Duncan lifted Toad up into the air then threw him on the ground.

Toad yelped as he hit the ground. Scott lowered his glasses a bit while Duncan was about to put his foot on Toad. As Scott said, "I said knock it off!" He grabbed Duncan and made him go away from Toad then he threw Duncan and made him run into the other two players making them fall back and hit the ground. Toad got up and hopped away from the scene.

The guys get up and saw Toad as the brown player said pointing at toad "He's getting away."

The two guys go after him dropping Duncan.

Duncan got up and growled as he said, "Big mistake Summers." He swung a fist at Scott.

Jean came around and saw them fighting as she said, "Scott no!"

Scott turns his head at Jean then gets punched right at the jaw as Jean said "Scott!"

Scott hit the metal pillar and his glasses fell off making his eyes shoot beams right at Duncan. The beams kept on going till it hit a propane tank and made it blow up in the distance.

Everyone was running away from the explosion while Jean stood there shock and scared.

A car drove by as the window close revealing a bold man, this man is known as Charles Xavier as he looks at the area while fire fighters and ambulances were clearing the area up from the explosion.

Jean went up to Scott she looked around and found the glasses as she said "Hm, it's too hot to touch at least with my hands." She made the block of wood move she then made the glasses to move then she caught them she then walked over to Scott who had his eyes closed as she ask, "You okay?" She put the glasses back on.

Scott opened his eyes as he said "Jean, oh wow I…"

As Jean said, "Sh. I know." She looked over to Duncan as she said "Look, you'd better split."

Duncan had his helmet removed as a medic said "Take it easy, son. Try not to move."

As the officer ask, "What happened here?"

As Duncan said "Uh, my head." The medic put a flashlight over his eyes as Duncan said, "Can't remember."

As the medic said "Concussion. He's been hit in the head."

The Officer look at where the explosion is as he said, "It looks to me like–"

Charles began to enter the officer's mind causing his eyes to widen then turn back to normal as he said "Of course. Must've been a leak in the propane tank."

Jean walk to Duncan's side as she asks "Duncan, are you alright?"

As Duncan said, "Hey, Jean." As he said "Yeah, you know me." As he said knocking his head with his fist "Skull like concrete. Ow."

As Jean said "Oh, you poor baby."

Scott stayed away in the distance watching Jean talk with Duncan then walk over to the ambulance.

Toad walks up to Scott and looks at the scene with him as he said "Uh, thanks. Really, you know."

As Scott said angrily "Yeah." He walked away.

Toad watched Scot head to his car Toad leaned down then saw a fly go around. He shot out his tongue and caught the fly. He made it go in his mouth then ate it and hopped away.

As Charles said "Things are under control, for now. But we better hurry. We've got a train to catch."

The person he was talking to was an African American woman with blue eyes with long white hair, wearing a white blouse a long purple skirt with reddish purple shredded ends, and tan open–toed sandal. She also has golden and purple bracelets with matching gold hop earrings, a gold choker necklace and a single gold anklet with a reddish–purple bandana–like headband wrap on her head. This is Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm, drove the car away from the scene of the accident.

Charles is now in a wheel chair as he and Storm were at the train station was nearly empty that late at night. Storm looked around for a young man in his teens. A young man with blonde hair walked off the train as she asks "Kurt?"

As Charles said, "That's not Kurt," He then turn to the end as he said, "This is."

Kurt came out of the train covered in a grey coat with his face covered by a hood carrying two duffle bags.

A man wearing brown jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes wearing a helmet was driving a motorcycle on the road before parking outside a small convenient store. Removing his helmet, he donned a battered cowboy hat and headed inside. Hardly had he made it through the door when a newspaper stand caught his attention. Specifically, the name 'Bayville' mentioned in the margins of the front page article as he said "Hmm. Trouble at home." As the owner ask, "You want that paper?"

The man took the newspaper as he said walking up the cashier "That's why I'm holdin' it, bub. Bottle of water too. Cold." He looked up revealing his brown eyes, the owner took a water from the refrigerator while the man placed down a twenty–dollar bill.

As the owner said, "Warm weather we're havin' for this time o' year," He placed the bottle down as the man took it while the owner took back the bills. Ringing up the purchases, he heard something being sliced, but missed seeing it. All he saw was the spinning top portion of the glass bottle as it settled on the counter as he asks, "Huh?"

A second later, the bottom half of the bottle was slapped back down on the counter, empty. The man finish the water then place the bottom on the counter as he asks, "Recycle that, will ya?" He then left with the owner look in shock as the man walk to his motorcycle but unknown to him he was being watch by a man with long blonde hair, amber eyes wearing brown clothes was watching him then growling in anger.

The next day, Jean and Scott were preparing to go to school. Scott was ready but was waiting on Jean who was in the bathroom brushing her hair as Scott said knocking on the door "Give it up, Jean. It's hopeless."

As Jean said still brushing her hair "I'll be done in a second." She levitated the mirror.

As Scott said "Come on. We're gonna be late."

As Jean said, "Almost done!"

As Scott ask, "Look you want me to blow this door…" Then Jean open the door as Scott ask, "…down?"

As Jean ask ran her finger along her chin "So are we going or what?"

Scott smiled sheepishly as she walked ahead of him. The two went down the staircase in the entryway as Scott said, "We're heading out Professor."

As Charles said "Just a moment you two. Come here. I'd like you to meet someone."

Jean and Scott walked into the study and found a hooded figure as Charles said "This is Kurt Wagner. He just arrived last night."

As Scott said waving "Hey, Kurt. This is Jean. I'm Scott."

Jean waved as Scott ask holding out his hand "How you doing?"

Kurt backed away as Charles said, "Kurt, you're among friends here."

Jean came walking up to the professor. Kurt took his hand out of his pocket revealing his hand blue with three fingers then shook hands with Scott as he said in a German accent "Hello."

Scott and Jean were shock at this Kurt took his hand back as Charles said "I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters. Youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset." As he asks, turning to Scott "Right Scott?"

As Scott said, "Uh so you heard about last night."

As Charles said with a raised eyebrow "Difficult not to. It was on all the news channels."

As Scott said, "It was a bad situation, and there was an accident." He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "I'm sorry."

As Charles said "I know. Fortunately, no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered. But you must be more careful, Scott."

As Scott said, "Come on, professor! I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball!" As he asks, "What do you want from me?"

As Charles said "Control, Scott! That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here." He turns to Kurt as he said, "Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam."

Kurt took off his head revealing his blue hair and yellow eyes as he said "Cool."

Jean turned to Kurt as she said "How about you Kurt? Got a special girt that brought you here."

Kurt teleported himself away from Jean in a puff of smoke and appeared in a corner of the room as he said "Maybe."

As Scott and Jean said at the same time "Whoa."

As Charles said "I'll be helping Kurt get settled in. We can talk more tonight."

Tolansky was at school at the officer waiting at the principle's officer the door open revealing a woman with short orderly dark brown hair and Brown eyes. She has black rimmed glasses and white cemi sphere ratings. She has a necklace with a white piece at the front. She's wearing a dark grey suit jacket over a light lavender, shirt. She also is wearing a matching dark grey skirt. With dark stalking and formal heels. She has light pink lipstick and red nail polish, this is Principle Darkhölme as she asks "Mr. Tolansky?"

Tolansky turn to her then stood up walk to her office while she began to smell a foul scent waving trying to get rid of it then close the door then rub her nose as she said walking to the window "Excuse me a moment while I open a window."

Tolansky sat on the chair as the principle open the window as she said "There." She then walks back to her desk as she said "Now, Toad, shall we talk about your new friend, Scott Summers?"

As Tolansky said with his fingers in his ear "What about him? He's cool." He looks at the wax on his fingers and rub it away as he said "Heck, if it wasn't for him, them jocks would've stomped my skull flat." He hit his head with his fist to show an example.

As Principle Darkhölme said "Yes. Well, Summers, as you've noticed, has special powers. There are others like him." She walked over Tolansky putting a hand on his shoulder as she said "We need to know more. Much more."

As Tolansky said "Oh, look. I don't wanna–"

As Principle Darkhölme said in a deep voice gripping Tolansky's shoulder "Silence! You'll do as you're told!"

Tolansky notice that Principle Darkhölme hand change to blue as he looks behind him as he saw Principle Darkhölme change to a demon with red eyes and sharp teeth as she asks "Understand?!"

Charles and Storm showed Kurt his room as he asks looking around "Wow. This bedroom is mine?"

As Charles said "Of course, Kurt. That's why your parents sent you to us. Because they knew you would be happy here."

As Kurt ask, "Happy? How can I be happy when I look like this?" He looks at himself in a mirror as he said, "I scare people."

Storm put down a package on Kurt's bed as Charles said, "I have a surprise for you, Kurt." He took out a watch from his jacket as he said, "Put this on."

Kurt put the watch on and he began to change to with light skinned with black hair, black eyes, tan jacket over a red long sleeve shirt and dark brown pants with shoes with four human fingers and a thumb as he said, "I don't believe it!" He began to look at himself as he said, "I'm normal!"

As Storm said "Of course you're normal, Kurt. But not because of that machine."

As Charles said, "Storm is right, Kurt." He wheeled up to Kurt as he said putting a hand on Kurt's back as they look at the mirror "Normal is what you truly are. Never think otherwise." As he said, "This is just a disguise." He presses the button on a watch as Kurt went back to his true self as Charles said, "A disguise so that you'll not be persecuted by those who do not understand your gifts."

As Kurt said, "I understand." He then changes back to his disguise as he said, "But nonetheless, you rule!"

Charles and Storm smiled as they left him alone to go to an old friend of Charles as Kurt open the box that Storm put on his bed as he looks at it and smiles.

Storm and Charles drove to a neighbor at Bayville. Storm and Charles walk up to a house as Storm ask, "Is this the place, Charles?"

As Charles said "Yes, Jorden told me this is where he lived."

They walked up to the door and Storm knock on the door as they waited until the door open revealing a man with black hair with green eyes wearing a white shirt, grey pants and brown shoes, the man look at Charles as he said "Charles."

As Charles said, "Hello there, Jorden, it's been a long time old friend."

As Jorden said "So it has, I'd figured you would come here sooner or later to talk about my son. Please come in." He allowed Charles and Storm to come inside, then they met Jorden's wife, Lora, a woman who has brown hair, grey eyes, a pink blouse with a blue skirt that is down to her knees wearing white shoes.

They began talking about their son as Jorden said, "We'd figured he would become a mutant sooner or later."

As Lora said "He told us he got them a few weeks ago. We knew he was fast but not that fast."

As Jorden said, "But we've always know that Shawn is a good kid."

As Charles said, "I understand that Jorden, I'd would like to meet Shawn if that's alright."

Jorden and Lora look at each other than nodded as Jorden said "Shawn! Come down, he wants to speak to you."

A young handsome boy with athletic figure walk down the stairs, he has black hair and grey eyes. He is wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers.

As Jorden said "Shawn this is Charles Xavier, he's an old from of mine in high school. This is his friend Ororo."

As Shawn said, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Xavier."

As Charles said "Please, you may call me Professor if you want."

As Lora said, "The Professor and Ororo came here because of what happened to you last night."

Shawn's eyes widen as he asks, "How did he know what happen to me last night?"

As Jorden said, "Because Shawn, Charles and Ororo here are like you."

As Shawn ask, "What do you mean like me?"

As Charles said in Shawn's thoughts "We have special powers like you, Shawn."

Shawn's eyes widen as he said "How did you do that? I just heard you in my thoughts."

As Charlie said, "Yes you see I'm a telepath."

As Storm said, "You are not the only one of your kind, Shawn."

As Charles said "We are mutants, like you Shawn. You're not alone."

As Storm ask, "Why don't you show us your powers Shawn?"

Shawn hesitated on rather he should use his powers or not. As Charles said "It's alright, Shawn, you're among friends."

Shawn look at his parents as Lora said, "Go on, Sweetie, it's okay."

Shawn nodded as he suddenly vanished in a streak of red lightning before appearing by the door then back to where he was. As Charles said, "Jorden was right about you, you are fast."

As Shawn ask looking at Storm "What about you, Miss Ororo? What can you do?"

As Storm said "You may call me Storm if you like. As for my powers, I can control the weather."

As Shawn said "Wow, amazing." As he asks, "But what's gonna happen to me now?"

As Jorden said, "Well you can go to Charles' home where you'll learn to control your powers and you won't be alone there are mutants who also will learn to control their powers too."

As Charles said, "But this decision is up to you, Shawn."

Shawn look at his parents as he asks, "What do you think, Mom, Dad?"

As Lora said "Shawn, we knew this day would come when one day you might receive the Mutant gene sooner or later."

As Jorden said, "You can use your powers to help people."

Shawn look at his parents then smiled nodding his head as he said "Alright, Professor, I'm in." As he asks, "So when do I go to this institute of yours?"

As Charles said, "We can leave right now if you want to."

As Lora said, "You better pack up your things."

As Shawn ask, "Uh, should I use my speed or not?"

As Jorden said, "Go ahead."

Shawn then zap fast then back with a duffle back and a backpack as he said, "All packed." He then walks up to his parents and hugged them while they hugged back as he said "I'm gonna miss you, Mom and Dad."

As Jorden said, "We'll miss you too, but don't worry you can visit us anytime you want to."

Shawn nodded as Lora said, "Just be careful my little boy."

As Shawn said blushing a bit "Mom!"

Storm walk up to Shawn with a package as she said, "Your father asks us to make this for you if you joined us."

At Bayville High School, the bell ring for lunch, Scott walk up to his locker with his friend from the game as he said "Hey, see you in the cafeteria."

As Scott said opening his locket "Just grabbing my launch. Save me a seat."

Toad appeared right next to Scoot's locker as Scott closed his locker as Toad said "Yo, Summers." He then jumps onto the lockers as he asks, "What's up?"

Scott look around seeing that no one is there as he said, "That's quite a jump."

As Toad said "Like it? Surprised you could see it through them smokies of yours. Here, let me help." He then uses his tongue to take Scott's glasses away.

As Scott said closing his eyes "Hey!" He then covers his eyes with his arms.

As Toad ask waving Scott's Glasses "What's the matter, Summers? Afraid to open your eyes?"

As Scott said, "Obviously, we both know what'll happen if I do." As he said holding out a hand "Now give me back my shades before I go nuclear on you."

As Toad said, "You got it." He tosses the glasses in the air then caught it with his tongue and put it on Scott's hand as Toad said "Well as you can see. You and me have something in common."

As Scott said rubbing the slime off his glasses "Yeah. Now we're both slimy."

As Toad said "No." He jump off the locker and landed on the ground as he said, "I mean, we aren't like other people."

Scott turn to Toad as he asks with a raise eyebrow "And your point is?"

As Toad said, "I just want to talk." He hopped and grabbed the top of the lockers as he said, "You know get to know each other better." He ate Scott's lunch including the bag as he said, "You know maybe do lunch."

As Scott said walking away "I'll think about it."

As Toad said "You think about it, Summers. I got other stuff to do."

Charles was reading a book in his house after brining Shawn to his home, then he heard an alarm go off then the wall with the painting lifted revealing a hidden room.

Charles wheeled to the computer and began to type as the screen showed Bayville High showing a red dot at it as Charles said, "Hm. So, out in the open." He then heard a ringing then he presses a button on his wheelchair as he said "Hello, Scott," As Scott said on the phone "Man, professor. You know it always weirds me out when you do that."

As Charles ask, "Sorry. What are you calling about?" He then presses a button on the computer as a dome open revealing a helmet.

As Scott said, "One of the students here, he's kind of like us."

As Charles said "Yes. Todd Tolansky." He picked up the helmet.

As Scott ask, "You know him?"

Charles put on the helmet as he said "Cerebro just got a reading. He must be using his powers openly now."

As Scott said putting an elbow on the telephone "Anyway, he's not the kind of guy I'd want to share a room with. I mean, to put it bluntly, he's got the personal hygiene of a dead pig."

As Charles said "We cannot turn our backs on anyone, Scott. You know that."

As Scott said "Yeah, I know." As he asks, "So should I bring him in?"

As Charles said "No need, Scott. Speak with you later."

Kurt walked in now wearing a navy blue bodysuit, with red vest going down the front and back in a V shape, with extended shoulders. He has golden gloves and red two toes boots that cover his feet and his calves. He also has a gold belt with the X emblem on the buckle as he asks, "What's that thing, Professor?"

As Charles said "This is Cerebro. It detects the manifestation of special powers. That's how I found you."

The screen showed Toad.

As Kurt ask, "So this guy is one of us?"

As Charles said, "That remains to be seen."

As Shawn said walking up "So Cerebro is how you were able to detect me."

As Charles said "Yes, Shawn. Kurt this is Shawn Thomas Kenway, he just arrived here. Shawn this is Kurt Wagner."

As Shawn said extending a hand "Hi, Kurt. It's nice to meet you."

As Kurt said shaking Shawn's hand "Nice to meet you too."

As Shawn ask, "So what powers do you have?"

Kurt disappeared and appeared behind Shawn as Kurt said, "I can teleport," As he asks, "What can you do?"

Shawn then zap towards Kurt appearing next to him as he said, "I can run fast."

As Kurt said "Cool."

Storm was in a garden as Charles said in Storm's thought "Storm."

Storm spread out her arm as a rain cloud appeared watering the plants as she asks "Yes, Professor?"

As Charles said in Storm's thought "I wonder if you could audition someone for me."

Scott and Jean return to the house when Charles, Kurt and Shawn waited for them as Charles said "Scott, Jean I'd like to introduce you to Shawn Thomas Kenway, he's the son of an old friend of mine. He is a mutant, just like us."

As Shawn ask, "So you guys have powers too?"

As Jean said, "Well I have telepathy and telekinesis." Jean made a rock come up by using her mind.

As Scott said "I have full power behind my eyes. So, you can say that I have laser eyes if you want."

As Shawn said "Cool, well it's only fair I so you my powers." He then began to vanish in a flash of red lightning then appeared up the stairs then ran back to where he was before.

As Scott said, "So you're fast."

Shawn just smiled as Charles said, "I was hoping you and Jean would show Shawn around here, Scott."

As Scott said, "Sure, we wouldn't mind, Professor. Come on, Shawn, we'll give you the full detour." He, Jean and Shawn began to walk around the mansion.

That night Toad wore a dark green bodysuit, that's lighter green on the inner edges. He has light grey armor covering his chest and the entirety of his back. He has light grey armor covers his arms and back of his hands. He also has a thick light grey belt. On his shoulders are black armor designed and he has light grey and black boots. He hopped towards the institute. He looked at the fence and chuckled, as he said "Cake." He jumped over the fence and hopped towards the institute.

Storm walk out of the balcony now wearing a navy blue puffy three quarter sleeves jacket, with gold cuff and belt. She has tight navy blue trousers. She has white gloves and boots. She also has a cape that's navy blue on the outside and is silver on the inner side, that's kept in place by a small clip that holds the X emblem. She then flew above Toad. She then began to summon a thunderstorm, as the rain fell.

Toad observed, as he said "Wow. Now that is just freaky."

Storm cast lightning down on him causing to jump out of the way. He quickly hopped his way to the school.

Kurt explored the school, when he saw there was a thunderstorm outside, he was wondering what was going on. Just then, the front doors busted open and Toad was sent flying inside, screaming like a little girl. He bumped in to Kurt causing them both to fall to the ground. They quickly got back on the feet and went into their battle stances as Toad ask, "Whoa, what are you? Some kind of ratty plush toy?"

Kurt sniffed Toad's scent as he said, "The name's Nightcrawler, and at least I don't reek like unwashed lederhosen."

As Toad said, "You blue–furred freak!" He tried pouncing on him but Nightcrawler teleported out of the way, confusing Toad.

He then hopped towards him but Kurt disappeared then Toad heard Nightcrawler saying "As you say in America: neener, neener, neener!"

Toad look up to see Kurt hanging on the lamp ceiling as Toad said "That ain't gonna help you, boy." He hopped after him.

But Kurt jumped out of the way before Toad could reach him as he was on the other wall as he said, "You're so slow!"

Kurt crawled deeper into the mansion, Toad followed as Kurt said, "You couldn't catch flies on the windshield."

As Toad said, "Get back here and fight like a man."

Just as they left, Storm came inside as Charles said "Yes. Tolansky is indeed gifted. He could be one of us."

Storm walk up to Charles as she said "Sometimes, professor, I feel your good heart blinds even you from the truth."

Toad was still chasing Toad while destroying stuff at the mansion as Kurt said jumping "Over here. Over here."

As Toad said hopping on the wall "I'm gonna rip your pointy tail off, you fuzzy gecko."

They were back at the front entrance as Toad said "You little Wookiee boy, come here. I'm gonna–"

Kurt jump off the stairs landing on the ground as Toad said "Oh, come back." As he said still chasing Toad "Don't make me come over there. Don't make me Now you're starting to tick me off."

Toad tried catching him with his tongue but Nightcrawler dodged it causing it to destroy several windows instead as Charles said with Storm "This test is over. Toad Tolansky does have the special gift of the X–gene. He's welcome to join us if he so desires."

As Toad said, "Only thing I desire is blue boy's fuzzy head." He used his tongue at Kurt once more. This time he was able to catch Nightcrawler to get close enough to him. Their struggle cause the two of them to fall, thankfully Nightcrawler mangle to teleport them away before they could hit the floor.

They were in a different room then Kurt saw a red light on the ceiling as he asks, "Where are we?"

As Toad said "You asking me, fool? You brought us here."

Kurt gasp as he said pointing ahead "I think I'm about to regret it!" They notice machines arms emerging from the wall.

Scott wore a navy blue bodysuit, with golden gloves, knee high boots and a golden X straps that cover his chest and back. gold trimmed armor covers the shoulders, which are red with a black X on each. Over his eye is a thin red visor, that is trimmed in gold.

Jean wore a navy blue bodysuit that covers everything except her hand face and hair. The body is green going down the middle. On her shoulders are the X emblem. She also has a single bracelet one each wrist.

Shawn wore a navy blue bodysuit with red gloves, yellow boots, and a red X straps on his chest, with gold trimmed armor on his shoulder. He has a gold utility belt, with the X emblem on it. As Jean ask, "How does it fit?"

As Shawn said, "Feels alright."

As they heard Charles saying in their thoughts "Scott! Shawn! Jean! Nightcrawler and Toad have teleported into the Danger Room!"

As Scott said "Oh, man! The Danger Room has automated defenses!"

As Jean said "lt'll attack them with everything it's got!"

As Shawn said "We don't have much time to get in there and help them out then! Time to learn on the job."

He and Jean ran off while Scott was putting on his other boot as they heard the Professor saying in their thought "Get in there now!"

Kurt and Toad began to doge fired from a gun splitting up as Kurt said, "That was close."

Kurt jumped then ducked avoid the claws and gun fires coming at him. Toad hopped out of the way from getting shot at as well.

The trio came into the danger room and saw the guns and claws going at Kurt and Toad.

As Scott said "I've got the cannons. Keep them clear of the tentacles."

As Jean said flying in the air "On it!"

As Shawn said running with Jean "Gotcha."

Scott fired his optic blast destroying one of the cannons as Kurt took cover.

Kurt tried to climb up a wall to avoid the lasers but then an electric tentacle came right at him. However, Jean used her telekinetic powers to move Kurt out of the way. Kurt smiled in appreciation as he said, "You're an Angel!"

As Jean ask, "On occasion. How about you? Are you a demon?"

Shawn notice a claw coming at him he raised his arms out waving them around unknowingly forming tornados from his arms destroying the claw as he said "Wow, never knew I could that before."

Toad continued to hop out of the way of the attacks from the danger room as he said, "I just bought that."

However, enclosing walls soon trapped Toad and he couldn't hop over them. Right before it could crush him. Scott destroyed one of the walls with his optic beam, as Scott said "Tolansky, over here!" He then dodges a blast from the guns.

As Shawn said stopping next to him "Go! We got you covered!" He then saw a tentacle coming to him before he began to move his arms forming the tornado again destroying them.

Todd didn't need to be told twice. Scott fired another beam destroying another cannon.

Charles and Storm went to the control room, as Charles said, "Security code override: Priority X. Voice print: Charles Xavier."

As the computer said "Confirmed. Shut down in five seconds."

As Kurt said "Ah. Now I get it. It's a training area. Watch." He then teleported on top of a gun as he said, "I just pull the plug and…"

But as he did that, things did not go as planned as the cannon start firing randomly, one at Scott and Toad as they hit the wall then Storm then used lightning to destroy the machine. Everything went back to normal with the minor exception of the place being destroyed a bit.

Toad stood up as he said "Forget this, man. I've seen enough. I am out of here." He hopped away.

As Scott said rubbing the back of his neck "Tolansky!" But Toad was gone as Scott said "Sorry, professor. I couldn't stop him."

As Charles said "It's all right, Cyclops. He wasn't ready to be one of us."

As Kurt said "I blew it too, professor. I'm sorry. You've been wonderful. But I guess I just don't belong here." He then teleported away.

As Charles said "Nightcrawler, wait!"

As Scott said, "No sweat professor I'll take care of it."

Scott ran out of the room while Charles left the control room to look outside.

Jean look at Shawn as she said, "So you discovered a new powers."

As Shawn said "Yeah, but I didn't know I could do that. When I moved my arms really fast at super speed I was creating like a vacuum or something."

As Storm said, "There are hidden powers in your speed that you have yet you discovered, it'll take time to learn them and try to control them."

As Shawn said nodding his head "Right. I'll do my best."

As Jean said, "Welcome to the team, Shawn."

As Shawn said, "I thought of a name for myself, call me, Red Blur."

Toad jumped out the window and hit the ground. The man from before stopped in front of him and three metal claws emerge from his knuckle as he asks, "Going somewhere, bub?" He raised his hat with his claws smelling Toad's scent as he heard Charles saying "No, Logan."

Logan look up to see Charles on the small balcony as Charles said, "Let him go."

Logan looked at Toad then put his claws away and motioned for him to go. Toad hopped away as he said, "That's crazy stuff there."

As Logan said, "I came back here because I smelled trouble brewing." He then sniffs as he said pointing at Toad "Of course, maybe it was just stink boy there."

As Charles said "I wish it was. Welcome home old friend; we've missed you." They smiled at each other.

Kurt teleported himself into the hanger and saw the jet. He stepped back as he asks, "What is this?" He looked at the Black Bird surprised.

He heard the door open and turned around seeing Scott walking in as Scott said "The SR–77 Blackbird. Twice as fast as the SR–71 and with three times the range and firepower. It's nice, eh?"

As Kurt said looking at Scott "Sier good. Is it yours? Please tell me you get to fly it."

As Scott said "It's ours. If you stick around for a while, I'll show you how to pilot this bad boy. So, what do you say?" As he asks putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder "You want to be part of our team?"

As Kurt said closing his eyes "Me? I almost got you killed a few minutes ago."

As Scott said "Yeah. Don't do that again. But look, we all mess up sometimes. I know I do. That's why we're all here, to learn not to make mistakes like that. That's why we'd like you to stay."

As Kurt ask, "And you don't mind the way I look?"

As Scott said crossing his arms "Dude, just don't hassle me about my shades and we'll call it even."

As Kurt said "We have a deal then."

As Scott said putting an arm on Kurt's shoulder "Welcome to the team. Come on, I'll show you where they hide the sodas."

Toad was with Principle Darkhölme in her arm still in her uniform as she said "I can't believe this! You were actually inside and you ran away?!"

As Toad said "Hey, I freaked. So sue me. I did what I could."

Principle Darkhölme walk towards the door then she turned to Toad as she said, "And no doubt the good professor wiped your mind so you can't remember anything!" Toad shook his head as Darkhölme open the door as she shouted, "GET OUT!"

Toad hopped away as Darkhölme slam the door shut, she then let out a frustrated yell as she changes to a new form, she now has bright blue skin with red hair cut to her shoulders, extending slightly in the back, and pale yellow eyes with no pupils. She had a triangle shaped gem on her forehead. She is wearing a sleeveless white dress with a high neck, thigh–high white boots, and white gloves which reached nearly to her shoulders without covering her fingers.

She walks towards the desk and pick up the chair suddenly metal rooms in the room floated around her, as a voice said "Do not be so hard on the boy, Mystique. We don't want to thin our ranks, now, do we?"

Mystique backed away in fear as she said "Uh. No, sir. I'll be more careful."

As the voice said "Mind you are. Remember, this is only the beginning."

Ta–Da! Shawn Kenway is Mutant version of the Flash! Hope you guys like it! Shawn's voice actor will be: Adrian Petriw.


	2. X–Impulse

Hey, everyone second chapter is up. No Shawn won't be called the Flash but if you guys help me make a better Mutent Name for Shawn please PM me.

Chapter 2: X–Impulse

Lying down in bed was a brown hair girl with blue eyes who was asleep in her pink PJ's. She started to move back and forth from a dream. She started to dream that she was flying having a good time then just started to fall. She started to scream and hit the floor. When she woke up she found herself in the basement.

She started to worry more when her parents came downstairs as her father ask, "What happened? Were you sleepwalking?"

As the girl said "No, I fell…I just I fell straight through the ceiling!" Her parents looked at each other.

Meanwhile, Professor Xavier detected Kitty's powers active on Cerebro as Cerebro said "Mutant signature. The second detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed. Name: Kitty Pryde. Residence: Northbrook. Age: 15." Cerebro showed Kitty.

The scene changes back to Kitty with her parents in the basement. Kitty is still crying. As her mother hugged her as she said "Dear, I'm sure you were just having a nightmare."

The girl's father looked up with his eyes widened as he said "I…don't think so."

His wife looked up, to see what he was talking about and they saw part of Kitty's blankets and pillows stuck between the ceiling as Kitty ask, "What am I? What's happening to me?"

As Charles said, "Prep the Blackbird." He then turns off Cerebro.

The next day, Kurt was running late for school. He still was finishing up his breakfast as he ran towards the school as fast as he could, Kurt look at his watch to see how much time he had, as he said "Ugh, late again!"

Kurt put the rest of the burger in his mouth and check to see if he was alone. Once, he confirmed it, he teleported closer to the school entrance. He tips towed to the entrance doors when he saw the face of his school's Principle, as he said "Ah! Miss. Darkhölme!"

Miss. Darkhölme observed his watch as she said "Hmm…watch isn't slow, must be you. Another tardy Mr. Wagner and I'll put you in my after–school group."

Kurt's eyes widened, swallowing his food, fortunately Scott came out as he said "Hey, light a fire under it, kid. Your teacher sent me to look for you." He walks up to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the front door as he said turning to Miss Darkhölme "Miss. Darkhölme." As he asks, "Stopped off for another breakfast burger at Gut Bomb, didn't you?"

Kurt shrugged as they walked through the door as he said "What can I say? It's an addiction."

Kitty now a pink long sleeved sweater over a cream–colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals She is also wearing a necklace, carrying a brown backpack walked down the stairs and looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

She tip toed to the front door and opened the door then her mother appeared holding a cup of coffee as she said walking up to Kitty "Dear? I thought that we agreed that you were staying home today."

Kitty turned around as she said "Yeah, well, like, what's the point? You guys don't want to talk about it. And I'll go crazy sitting around here!"

As Kitty's mother ask, "But should you really be at school?"

As they heard Kitty's father asking from the upstairs "Kitty! Honey, where are you?"

As Kitty said "Please, mom. Dad will make me stay."

Her mother gave it a second to sink in but smiled and nodded, as she said, "All right, go on."

Kitty beamed and blew a kiss to her mother. Her mother waved goodbye as her daughter left for school. She hoped she made the right choice for her only daughter.

Meanwhile in the Blackbird, Charles was piloting the jet, Shawn and Jean were with him as he told them of the situation as Jean ask, "Why just Shawn and I? Why not all of us?"

As Charles said, "Because you're the one who can connect with this girl and Shawn could help Kitty too."

As Shawn said, "I can understand what's she's going through too."

As Jean ask, "I hope we'll be able too. At least with Shawn our chances will be better. But what about that other kid? The one from the foster home?"

As Shawn ask, "Yeah, what about, uh, Lance?"

As Charles said "Correct, Shawn. Lance Alvers. Let me worry about that, you two just focus on Kitty's parents." As he said "Remember, Jean, you are a model at what we are offering them. No pressure."

Jean laughed nervously as she said, "And to think we missed a nice relaxing midterm from this."

As Shawn said, "I just hope Kitty's parents are willingly to talk to us."

As Ms. Pryde ask, "What are you talking about? How do you know Kitty?"

The Professor and Jean stood outside on the porch of the Pryde home while Shawn was next to the car.

As Jean said "Please, may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions…"

Mr. Pryde put his hand up as he said "Excuse me, miss. You can talk to us out here."

Charles lean forward as he said, "Very well. I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about last night?"

Kitty's parent eyes widened, Mr. Pryde narrowed his eyes at Charles as he said "Last night is none of your business. Please, just leave us alone."

With that that went back into their house and slammed the door shut, Shawn cross his arm as he said, "He isn't wrong about that, showing up at Kitty's house and asking them about last night after Kitty's powers activate does seem a bit suspicious."

As Jean said sarcastically "Next time let's just call and get hung up on. Less hassle."

As Charles said, "You'll need to make contact with Kitty directly, at her school."

As Shawn said, "Got it, Professor. Come on, Jean. I'll meet you at the school." He then looks around making sure there was no one around then ran off in a flash of red lightning.

As Jean said, "Sometimes, I feel like I could never get use to that."

Logan was polishing his bike and smelt something in the air. He sniffed again and said, "Sabertooth." He then got up and change his clothes.

Logan is now wearing a sleeveless bodysuit that covers everything except his arms and lower face. The bodysuit is black on the legs and lower sides of his chest. The rest is a burnt orange that covers the chest area in a V shape and covers the shoulder and most of the head. The area around the eyes and jaws are black with piece attached, that point up like horns or ears. He has a burnt orange belt with the X emblem on the buckle and black straps on the sides. He is also wearing orange boots and gloves, each with black straps on them. On the area between the knuckles of the glove are small metal gaps for his claws to come out. He got on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He started it up and drove past Scott and Kurt.

As Kurt ask, "What's up with Logan?"

As Scott said, "Whoa! That man is packing some serious attitude."

Kurt looked at Scott as he asks, "Want to follow him?"

Scott grinned as he said, "Let's go!"

The two made their way to the garage and opened it up to see many parked cars as Kurt asks, "Should we take the X–Van?"

As Scott said "Uh…a lower profile, I think." He hops into his own card as he said, "And cooler besides." He started up the car as he asks, "You coming?"

Kurt quickly teleported in the car as he said, "Hit it."

With that they drove after Logan, hoping where ever he went at incredible speed.

At Kitty's school, the school bell rang, Kitty was walking to her locker putting stuff in her locker. Two girls saw her as one of them said, "Riley, check the Kitty pity party."

As Riley said, "Dreading PE, no doubt." As she said, "Probably the only class she's not acing."

As the girl said, "Let's give her some time off."

Silently agreeing with each other, they snuck behind Kitty and pushed her inside her locker. With that Riley locked her in as the blond girl said, "World closing in on you, Kitty?" They ran off.

As Kitty said slamming her fist on her locker as she said, "Hey! Let me out, you jerks! Open this door! Somebody open this door!" She growled in frustration.

The boy's bathroom door opens revealing a man with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin complexion is a tan–olive color, and his features are vaguely Mediterranean, especially his nose. He is wearing a brown, leather vest over a black shirt with torn jeans that have tears around his knees. He wears brown boots and black, fingerless gloves are worn on his hands.

The guy came out and shook up a can of paint. He started to spray it along the lockers while whistling a tune of innocents. Kitty heard him whistling as she said, "Hey, who's out there? Can you hear me? Let me out!" She phases right through the locker knocking into the boy.

Kitty looked at herself surprised.

The guy looked up surprised and smiled with red paint on his face, as he asks, "Hey, you see what you just did?" As Kitty said, "What? I–I, like, just fell out!"

As the man said, "Yeah, man. Right through the door! He looks behind himself as he said, "That is so cool!"

As Kitty said, "You're crazy!" She tried to run away, but he grabbed her denying what she said.

As the guy said, "No, no. Wait a minute. I'm the one guy here who gets the beauty of it." As he said pointing at himself "Because you're just like me. Really!"

Kitty raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

As the guy said, "All right then." He looked around as he said, "Check this." He rolled his eyes and put his hands out. He started to make the ground shake and made the lockers start opening up on their own. He stopped and started to breathe a little hard as he asks, "Getting the picture?"

As Kitty said, "No! You're just, like, some freak!"

The guy grabbed her arm, as Kitty said, "Leave me alone!" She got out of his grasp and ran towards the gym lockers.

The guy smiled evilly as he said, "You can run, but you can't hide because I'm gonna rock your world."

Kitty went to the girl's locker room as soon as she finished changing she waited for her by the sidelines as she went to her gym class.

Meanwhile, the girls who put her in the first place were stretching out when Reilly pointed out, as she said, "Hey, Amy. Check who got out."

Kitty looked a little nervous as she joined her classmates. The coach whistled her in, as she said, "Pryde. Your late."

As Kitty said, "Sorry, coach. I was, like having trouble with my locker." She was glaring at Amy and Reilly.

As the coach said, "All right, you three. To the long jump. Pryde, you're tardy, so you're first." Kitty frowned and nodded.

Meanwhile, from the rooftops of the school building the boy from before now Lance and two other teenage boys climbed to the rooftops and examined the roof emergency exit.

As one of them said glaring "Shut up with the clotting around."

As the other one asks, "Stow it, Griff! Can we bust in through here or not?"

As Griff said, "Not. It's wired into the alarm system."

The two looked to Lance as he kept watch, as the other one said, "Well, now what, Alvers? We got no way into this stinking office and midterms start in the morning."

As Griff said, "Yeah, and your prime price exam answers ain't exactly gonna fetch a prime price after the test." As he asks, "Can't you just, you know, make a door?"

As Lance said sarcastically "Sure. And have them know we were in? They'll change the tests! I got a sweeter idea. Her." He was gesturing at Kitty.

Griff raised an eyebrow as he said, "What? What? Wait are you gonna have her long jump through the wall? Come on, get serious."

Lance grabbed Griff by the arm as he asks, "You riding me Griff. Are yah?"

The ground starts to shake a bit. As Griff said, "Sorry, man. I was just–"

As the other guy said, "Whoa, whoa. It's cool, Lance."

Lance released him as he said, "You two just lined up as customers. I'll snatch the answers."

Back with Kitty, she began her running start when she tripped. Kitty then slam a fist onto the sand.

As Amy said, "Kitty–cat's got a temper."

Reilly walked up, as she said, "Take notes, Pryde. This is how athletes do it." She then began to run.

Lance began to use his powers to create a small earthquake made the sand push Amy the opposite direction covering her in sand. Shawn's eyes widen in shock as he looks around for the source and spots Lance on top of the school.

As Shawn said glaring "That must be Lance. Great another mutant who chooses to use their powers to bully others. I better keep my eye on him as well."

As Kitty ask, "Huh?" She turns to see Lance with his friends waving at her.

Kitty just slowly back away and ran back to the school where she ran into Jean and Shawn before running off.

As Jean said, "Shawn this might be our chance."

Shawn grabs her shoulder as he said, "Wait let me go talk to her."

Jean was about to speak up when she sees the look in his eyes as she said, "Alright good luck Shawn."

In the school theater Kitty walks onto the set of the play that was previously set up and kicks the chair in frustration. As she leans on the table it falls over and as she tries to catch the fruit bowl her hands phases through it causing her to freak out. As it falls to the ground Kitty leans down to touch it this time her arm doesn't phase through it. As she examines her hand she tries again this time her hand partially goes through it when she hears someone coming.

Shawn walks down the theater as he asks, "Hey, you okay?"

As Kitty ask, "What do you want?"

As Shawn said, "Look I want to talk to you about what happened out there."

As Kitty said, "That rah–rah Riley a friend of yours? Because I had nothing to do with what happened in the sandpit." She picked up the mask.

As Shawn said, "I know you didn't do anything. And no way am I friends with her."

As Kitty said, "Well you're look like you'll be her friend." She hid her face behind a mask.

As Shawn said, "You don't need the mask." As he said, "I know what's going on."

As Kitty said putting the mask down "You don't know anything! And neither does that creepy guy out there!"

As Shawn said, "You mean Lance? Never mind him." He takes a deep breath and walks over to her as he said, "Let me see if this sounds familiar. Your whole life you've gone through every day without a care in the world and then out of nowhere weird things start happening. You can't explain them, but they do. You're terrified because you're different from everyone else and different is scary and if you had the choice you wished you were never different."

Kitty was shocked by this as she asks, "H–How did you know?"

As Shawn said smiling "Because that's exactly how I felt the exact same way. I thought it was a curse and anyone found out I would never be the same again. Kitty what I went through was hard, but I had help and that's what I'm offering you."

As Kitty said, "Look, I don't want any of this! It's, like, hard enough just being normal, you know?"

Shawn looks over to the other end of the hall as he said, "See that door over there, Kitty."

Kitty looks over as she asks, "Yeah what about it?" She blinks and Shawn is standing by it and she jumps in shock. As she asks, "Wha– How'd you do that?"

Shawn runs back to where he was in a flash of red lightning as he said, "I'm fast this is my ability. The same thing you can pass through walls. Kitty just give me a chance I can help you learn to control this." He holds out his hand to her and Kitty is slow to reach, but just before she does as pulls back as she said, "No… I don't want this. Please just leave me alone!" She runs out of the theater.

Shawn sighs as he said, "Yeah, she's just like me when I found out about these." Suddenly a hand grabs his shoulder and Shawn finds himself face to face with Lance.

As Lance said, "Piece of advice pal. I'm the only friend she'll need and I'll be teaching her what's what. So back off!"

Shawn grabs his hand and starts to crush it surprising Lance as he said, "How about you back off. The only thing she'll learn from you is how to screw up her future and I won't you."

Lance struggles to get free and the two of them lock glares as he said, "Well as far as I see it you blew your chance Speedy now beat it."

Lance shoves Shawn out of the way and runs after Kitty.

As Shawn said, "I better keep a close eye Lance's future is ruined but Kitty still has a chance." He takes out his phone and dials Jean.

Kitty was at her locker while Lance went to see Kitty. Lance tapped her shoulder. Kitty turned around and got into fighting stance dropping her books that she grabbed from her locker. As Lance said putting his hands up "Easy, I won't shake things up. I promise." He picks up the books and gave them to Kitty, as he said, "I'm…my name's Lance. We should really talk."

Kitty grew angry as she said, "Why can't just everybody leave me alone?" She grabbed her books and slammed the locker door causing Lance to wince.

Kitty walk away, as Lance said, "You feel sick every time you think about it, don't you? You want it to go away. But it won't. You're afraid of what might happen. Your parents are clueless. Probably ashamed. And being alone don't help."

Kitty stop turning to Lance as she asks, "What, are you, like, reading my mind?"

Lance put up his hands in defense as he said, "No way! It's just that I've been going through it myself. You know, trying to figure it out. But I've learned how to control it." Kitty began to walk away as Lance said, "Meet me outside the office in an hour. I'll show you how."

Charles was on the phone talking to Jean who was told by Shawn on what happened, as Charles said, "Sounds like Lance could be trouble. If he bonds with Kitty, we may not be able to reach her."

As Jean said, "I agree. And he is reaching her."

As Charles said, "You two will have to stay with it, Jean and Shawn. I don't want to lose her. Whatever obstacles get in the way, remember they can be overcome. Xavier out." He ends the call and saw his arch rival, the stairs as he said, "Though some obstacles are more irritating than others."

Shawn stands up to think of a way as he said, "Jean I have an idea. Can you keep an eye on Kitty while I take care of this?"

As Jean asks, "Sure but what's your plan?"

As Shawn said, "If it works Kitty won't want anything to do with Lance."

Shawn sprints at super speed back to Kitty's house and knocks on the door. Mr. Pryde and Mrs. Pryde answer the door. As Mr. Pryde ask, "Yes can I help you?"

As Shawn said, "Mr. and Mrs. Pryde you don't know me but I know your daughter and her special powers."

Both parent's eyes widen. As Mr. Pryde said, "Listen young man we are not sending our daughter away to any school!" He was about to slam the door before Shawn said, "If you don't help me she'll be tricked into becoming a criminal!"

Both of them stop in shock. As Mrs. Pryde ask, "What do you mean?"

As Shawn said, "Please just hear me out."

As Mr. Pryde said, "You have 5 minutes."

Shawn nods as he said, "Okay listen there are two types of mutants out there those that want to use their powers to help people like me and those who abuse their powers and right now one of them is trying to use your daughter for their own selfish reasons. If you don't come with me your daughter could be turned into a criminal."

As Mr. Pryde ask, "And how do we know you aren't one of the bad ones?"

As Shawn said, "Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I'm going to stop Kitty and if you really care about her then you'll come with me."

They both pause to think it over. As Mrs. Pryde said, "Alright we trust you."

As Shawn said, "We better hurry."  
As Mr. Pryde said, "I'll drive."

As Shawn said, "I'll follow you."

As Ms. Pryde ask, "How?"

As Shawn said, "Trust me."

Mr. and Ms. Pryde ran to Mr. Pryde's car and drive to the school while Shawn vanish in a streak of red lightning.

The scene changes to Scott and Kurt pulling up to a parking garage. Kurt looked back and forth and hit the car as he said, "I've lost him!"

As Scott said, "Hey! Hey, watch the door panel! They're smudge resistant, not dent resistant."

Kurt looked up and pointed to the top of the parking garage as he said, "There."

Wolverine looked back and forth waiting for Sabertooth. He heard a motorcycle coming and came straight for him. He jumped out of the way as the bike went around and got revved up by Sabertooth as Sabertooth said, "Unfinished business, runt!"

As Wolverine said, "Bring it on, pops. Bring it on." Wolverine brought his claws out.

Sabertooth revved up the bike and drives it at Wolverine. Wolverine moves out of the way and slices the front part of the bike off. Sabertooth gets off the bike and lands on a lower part of the parking garage.

Scott and Kurt saw the motorcycle coming towards them, and Kurt teleported them out of the car. They landed next to the car and see the wreck. As Scott said, "My car!"

Wolverine waited for Sabertooth's attack and felt the ground rumble. A car came up under him making him fly up and hit the ground hard. The same thing happened with a second car except the ground gave out for him making him fall to the next floor of the parking garage.

Sabertooth pushes a car up at Wolverine and traps him to one of the columns there, as Sabertooth said, "One shall fall by the other's hand. Our destiny, we can't change it."

Wolverine kept on struggling out of the grip as he said, "I didn't know you went for that philosophy mumbo jumbo."

Cyclops and Nightcrawler in their X–Men suit appeared, as Cyclops said, "Hey, hairball! I got your destiny right here!" Cyclops blasted Sabertooth with his beam.

Sabertooth crashed into a van while Wolverine got out of the trap he was in.

Nightcrawler ran and teleported right in front of Sabertooth and crashed right into his chest. He hit the ground and said, "Typical."

Sabertooth was about to grab Nightcrawler but was stopped when Wolverine tackled him into the elevator. Sabertooth kicked Wolverine out of the elevator and watched it close. Wolverine clawed his way through the elevator doors and heard Sabertooth saying, "A taste of things to come, Wolverine!" The group watched the elevator drop to the bottom floor.

As Nightcrawler said crossing his arms in victory "We showed him! We are the X–Men!"

Wolverine turn to the two and said, "I don't fight your battles. So, don't fight mine." He walked away leaving the two confused a bit.

As Nightcrawler said smiling "Ah, he loves us."

As Cyclops said crossing his arms "Oh, yeah. Big time."

At the school, Lance was outside the office waiting for Kitty, then look at the front before he heard Kitty asking, "How do you take control?" He turns to see Kitty walking up to him.

As Lance said, "By admitting something no one wants to cop to. That we are outsiders. That there is something wrong with us."

Kitty look down as a tear fell from her eye, as Lance said, "Hey, don't fret it." He lifts Kitty's chin up as he said, "Embrace it. The way I see it, fate dealt us winning cards if we play them together."

As Kitty said looking away "Well, nothing is making any sense."

As Lance said, "That's why I'm here. To light your path." He places a hand on Kitty's shoulder, as he said, "And the first step leads us right into that office." He places both hands on Kitty's shoulder.

Kitty phase through into the office she looked surprise or happy. She opened the door and asks, "Did you see me? Did you?"

As Lance said closing the door "Yeah! Wow, Kitty. How did it feel?"

As Kitty said hugging Lance "Oh, it was, like, totally unbelievable."

As Lance said, "You're making it yours, Kitty. Once you own it, nothing can own you." He went over to the computer to copy the answers.

Red Blur in his X-Men Suit and Kitty's parents met up with Jean in her X-Men suit with Charles.

As Mr. Pryde ask, "Where is she?"

As Jean said, "She broke into the office."

As Mrs. Pryde said, "She's never done anything like this before!"

As Red Blur said, "She doesn't know what she is getting herself into."

As Charles said, "Go with them, Jean, Shawn. I'll catch up." The four of them ran inside while Charles wheeled.

Lance inside began typing as he said, "Test answers present and accounted for." He took out the disc.

As Kitty asks, "That's what this is about? Cheating?"

As Lance said, "Hey, this crummy school uses these kinds of tests to keep us down, Kitty. No more!" He put the disc away as he said, "We take control. Now let's modify some grades. Pryde, P–R–"

As Kitty said, "No!" Kitty tries to stop him, but Lance grabs her.

As Lance said, "Look, there's no victim here. We're just evening the score."

As Kitty said, "This doesn't feel right. I've changed my mind! I want to go!

Kitty turns around to leave but Lance grabs her hand as he said, "Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing? Come on, Kitty."

Then Mr. Pryde said, "Let go of my daughter!" The two of them look to see Jean, Red Blur and Kitty's parents, Mr. Pryde ran up to them.

As Lance said, "Far enough, old man!" Lance creates an earthquake that causes the bookcase to fall down, but Shawn uses his super speed to pull Mr. Pryde out of the way.

As Kitty said, "No, stop!"

As Lance said grabbing Kitty's arm "They're just gonna confuse you, Kitty. We're out of here!"

Lance grabs her hand and causes the wall to collapse.

As Mrs. Pryde said, "Kitty, please. We can work through this together."

As Kitty said struggling "Let go of me!"

Lance's grip was too strong, as he made a wall, as Lance said, "We're in control now. We make our own way."

As Mr. Pryde said, "Kitty, I've pushed you to this, I know. I wanted to pretend nothing was wrong. I'm not perfect. I'm learning. Just like you are."

Kitty starts to tear up as she asks, "Daddy?"

As Lance said, "Forget them! Come on! I'm bringing this place down!" He began to cause the building to shake, Jean used her powers to stop the falling chunks of building from coming down on them.

As Jean said, "You called your gift a curse. If you go with him, I guarantee you it will be."

As Red Blur said, "But it doesn't have to be, if you use it correctly you can do so many great things and help others."

As Mrs. Pryde said, "Please, Kitty. Listen to them, Kitty!"

As Mr. Pryde said, "Sweetheart, we love you."

As Lance said, "They're too late! You're with me now!"

He took Kitty walking away, as Kitty said, "No! I'm not!" Kitty phases through his arm allowing her to escape. Lance let out a frustrated growl and made the ceiling to fall on top of her.

As Red Blur said, "Kitty!" His eyes began flickering red lightning, he speeds towards about to pull her away before the debris collapse on them. Lance ran away.

Outside Professor Xavier watched the building collapse as he said in his thought "Jean, your powers. Use your powers."

As Jean said in her thought "I'm trying. It's too much."

As Charles said in his thought "Keep your mind clear."

As Jean said in her thought "But, Shawn, Kitty-"

As Charles said in his thought "Keep your mind clear."

As Mrs. Pryde said, "No! Kitty."

As Mr. Pryde said, "My little girl."

Kitty and Red Blur phase through the debris as Kitty said, "Wow."

As Mrs. Pryde said, "Kitty."

Kitty walk up to her parents and hugged them, as Mrs. Pryde said, "Oh, Kitty."

As Kitty said, "Okay. Like, everybody grab onto me. I'll get us out."

Charles watch outside before Kitty and the others phase out of the collapsed building. As Charles said, "Yes, Kitty. It is a gift. And you've used it well."

As Kitty said hugging her mother "Mom, I'm so sorry." She turns to her father as she said, "And, Daddy, these people, they, like, want to help me. I trust them."

As Mr. Pryde said holding her hands "I know, sweetie. And so do I." He turns to Charles as he said, "Professor, I think we have some things to talk about."

As Charles said, "Yes, we do."

Lance watch as people were investigating the collapsed school, then walk away before Miss. Darkhölme appeared as she asks, "I'd say you've blown your chances at this school, haven't you?"

Lance turn to her as he asks, "And you are?"

As Miss. Darkhölme said, "Your new advisor. I've made an opening for you at Bayville High. I have much to teach you, my young Avalanche." She began to shift into her true form.

Kitty has join the X–Men and Lance has join Mystique.


End file.
